


Merlin's Magic

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out about Merlin's Magic and has no choice but to sentence him to death. Just a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Magic

_"Sire, I saw it with my own eyes!"_

_"It's true milord, he conjured fire from nothing…his eyes…I was scared for my life"_

_Merlin was on his knees before King Arthur, his head bowed as the man and woman recalled what they caught Merlin doing._

_Arthur looked towards Merlin after the two had spoken, his voice broke as he spoke._

_"Merlin?"_

_Merlin looked up and Arthur's heart broke. Merlin's cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red, he looked so tired and defeated._

_"It's t-true Arth-… my lord, I…I am a sorcerer."_

A few tears ran down Arthur's face as he tried to shake the memory away, but he couldn't.

_Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin was a sorcerer…his manservant, his best friend, his…lover…was a sorcerer._

_The knights were just as shocked as Arthur was, their best friend was a sorcerer, all were betrayed…_

_"Then by the law I must sentence you…Merlin…" He paused, everyone's eyes falling on him. He stood up from his throne and continued. "To death."_

_He turned around quickly as a few tears fell from his eyes. Behind him he could hear the guards dragging Merlin from the room._

_"Leave."_

_Everybody in the throne room left and Arthur broke down into sobs, falling to the floor._

Arthur opened his eyes and glanced behind him. It was morning…the morning of Merlin's execution. He quickly dressed and made his way to the balcony standing next to his most trusted knights, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine.

Merlin was walked to the chopping block by two guards and was forced down onto his knees. Arthur's eyes watered up, even more when Merlin looked up at him, his eyes pleading forgiveness.

The executioner raised the axe and Merlin squeezed his eyes close. Arthur raised his hand and shouted.

"Wait, stop the execution!"

Everyone turned their eyes to look up at the King, Merlin's eyes were brimmed with tears but were hopeful.

"I can't do it." he said, barely heard, but it was there. "Merlin is a free man, he is not to be executed, he is to be the second king of Camelot, if he agrees and a law shall be passed, it has taken we to here, to almost losing the person I love most in the world to realise what has to be done, magic will be legalised." he said and cheers roared out and he knew what he has done was good.

He searched around the crowds of celebrating people trying to find Merlin he panicked, he was gone, that was until he heard panting behind him.

"This castle is far too big." Merlin grinned and Arthur ran up to him, threw his arms around him and kissed him. "My answer is yes, by the way, I will be your king." he said after the kiss ended.

"Good."

 


End file.
